


I need a gangsta; to love me better (one-shot)

by xMadDisaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Eren is his lover, Eren is looking after Armin and Annie's son, F/M, Fluff, Levi get's baby fever, Levi is a gangsta, M/M, One-Shot, gangsta au, the baby loves Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/pseuds/xMadDisaster
Summary: Just a simple, fluffy one-shot of Eren and his gangsta lover, Levi; looking after Armin and Annie's son, Timmy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by viewfinder (specifically Vol8 Ch53.8). Go read it if you haven’t already!

It’d been months now, that Eren had been living with the famous and well feared gangsta Levi Ackerman. He was still unsure of what they were. Lovers? Yes, in love? He was. Levi was a man of very few words and even fewer facial expressions. So trying to simply read him and try to decipher what he’s thinking was near to impossible. Eren didn’t want to lose what he had with the older male, but at the same time, he didn’t want to be just another toy for him. But that’s everyone else was saying…

_You’re just his toy, Yeager, once he’s bored of you, he’ll move on to the next - you aren’t the first._

Jean had been right; Eren came to find out, not long after that, that he indeed hadn’t been the first. Petra Ral - famous model and actress had been his lover for many months before he met Levi. And there were many before her even. But none of them had lived with him, so maybe that meant Eren meant more to him? 

Eren sighed deeply as he rocked the crying baby back and forth in his arms, wishing the little cutie would fall asleep. “Why did I agree to looking after you, again?” he grumbled quietly. But he couldn’t find himself to be annoyed for long because the kid really was cute. Suddenly the sound of keys in the doors lock echoed through the apartment, mixing in with the cries of the baby. Eren turned slowly as the door opened and the older walked in; eyes instantly settling on the crying bundle in the younger’s arms. “Ah sorry Levi; he’s Armin and Annie’s - they’re both ill so I said I’d take him until they’re better.” Eren explained quickly. “He’ll calm down soon...I promise!”

“Tch.” Levi hung his coat up on the hook and toed off his shoes, leaving them neatly by the front door. “See that he does. I’m going to bed.” he muttered and walked away from the teen and crying baby. 

Eren sighed softly, turning back to the baby and cradled him closer in his arms. “Don’t mind him...he can be nice - when he wants too…” he chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose against the boy’s smaller, pudgier one. 

**-x-**

Levi climbed into the warm water of the bath he’d just run, and sighed deeply. What was that brat thinking bringing a baby into their home. Though he did look good with a baby in his arms. What was he thinking? He hated babies, no he hated children. They were smelly, messy, rude and loud. Levi never wanted children, not now, not ever. So why was he now imagining Eren with a baby of their own in his arms? Cradling him or her while the baby cooed lovingly up at them both. Levi shivered at the thought. He knew men could have babies now, he’d never really listened to the facts he just knew to wear protection with all his partners. - Okay so he may have fucked up, once or twice on that front, but he’d been lucky so far. 

Now though, the image of Eren with a swollen belly made his heart flutter. The image of them in bed together, Levi pressing soft kisses to his bump whilst whispering to their baby. Levi sunk lower into the warm water of his bathtub, sighing softly. He didn’t know why he was suddenly thinking these things, he’d never wanted a baby before, even when he and Eren first met. So why was he now? Of course, the baby, he’d heard about this through Hange. When a baby is around, some people, no matter how cold they are, start to get baby fever. Hange said that even he would...it seemed she wasn’t wrong. 

Washing himself off, Levi finally climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his hips. He moved around the bathroom slowly, draining the bath, drying his hair, brushing his teeth. Once done he headed out of the bathroom and instantly the sound of high pitched crying assaulted his ears. Levi grunted but found himself moving through the apartment, heading towards the sound. 

“Come on Timmy...please go to sleep for Uncle Eren…” Eren cooed, rocking the crying bundle back and forth gently. He was looking more tired than before, Levi noted. Sighing, he walked through the living room, heading for the younger and the baby. Once close enough, he lifted the crying bundle out of his arms and into his own. Holding the boy at arms length, he glared at the baby with his normal expression. The baby slowly began to stop crying, as soon as he was lifted into the raven’s arms. His puffy eyes focused on the glaring male, and slowly but surely his cries dissipated and his eyes closed. 

“Whaaa!” Eren gasped, watching as the baby fell asleep. “You’re so good! Teach me Sempai!” 

“Tch.” Levi handed the baby back quickly before wiping his hands on the towel. “Put him to bed. It’s bed time…” he muttered, pulling the towel from his hips and walking to the utility room to place it in the hamper. Eren couldn’t help but stare, wide eyed as the older walked around completely naked. Yelping, he quickly and carefully, rushed to their bedroom and placed Timmy into his moses basket to sleep. He tucked him in, kissing his forehead, before getting undressed for bed. 

As he reached his boxers, Levi finally entered the bedroom. He placed his phone on the bedside table, and let his eyes fall upon the younger male. A smirk slowly appeared on his lips and he climbed into the bed, keeping his eyes on the male. Eren blushed, not completely sure as to why he was suddenly so embarrassed. He slowly pulled down his boxers and climbed out of them, aware of Levi’s gaze raking over his body, taking in every single curve of his lean figure, licking his lips ever so slightly. Climbing into the bed, Eren kept his eyes on the raven’s, his heart pounding as he laid down beside him. 

Levi set an arm on one side of the boy’s head, his other hand caressing over his plump thigh. Eren shivered, his eyes flickering closed for a few moments. “ What’s gotten into you…” he panted, opening his eyes to gaze into the raven’s eyes. 

Levi kissed along his collarbone, his eyes closing as he did. “Bloody Hange was right…” he breathed, “That kid will be the death of me…” he muttered, stroking his fingers over the teen’s smooth, flat stomach. Eren raised an eyebrow, his eyes following the older’s moves. When he stroked his stomach, Eren slowly began to catch on, he bit his lip gently, caressing a hand through his black locks. 

“A-are you saying that...having Timmy around...means you’re…” Eren gulped, and gently lifted his chin up, causing the male to look at him. “You’re getting baby fever?” 

Levi nodded gently, his brow knitting together. “I don’t know why.” he muttered, pressing kisses to the boy’s chest. “Just the idea of you...pregnant with my child….” Levi couldn’t finish that sentence, he didn’t even know himself. 

Eren wriggled down, caressing his fingers over Levi’s cheek. “You’re so cute…” he whispered pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Levi rolled his eyes, letting him say what he wanted. He couldn’t care less right now. “Let’s go to sleep…” he whispered pressing his lips over his. He had so much he wanted to ask Levi, but he didn’t want to risk waking Timmy. So the pair did just that. They fell asleep, locked in each other's arms. 

**-x-**

When Eren awoke it was still dark out, the only light source was the light flooding into the bedroom through the crack in the bedroom door. Sitting up sleepily, Eren glanced around the room, rubbing his eyes. He felt lonely, he could tell Levi wasn’t in the bed anymore. That made him frown. Glancing down to the moses basket, a look of horror spread across his face, the feeling of being sick was deep in his stomach. Timmy was gone. 

Eren lept out the bed, pulling on his boxers quickly, before stumbling through the bedroom. He yanked the door open and ran down the hallway, slipping and sliding like he was bambi on ice. It wasn’t until he reached the living room that he came to a halt, his breathing rapid and harsh, but the sight before him began to calm him down instantly. 

Stood in front of the large windows, overlooking the city was Levi, dressed in just his boxers. And in his arm was Timmy, curled up into him, sleeping soundly with a look of content on his lips. Eren couldn’t help but let the warm smile slowly spread it’s way onto his lips. Levi looked so natural with a baby in his arms. Even if it wasn’t his own child. Eren knew now...if Levi was serious, if the idea of having a baby was warming on him, then Eren wouldn’t want anyone else as the father to his baby. Eren watched silently as Levi continued to gaze out at the city below, unaware of his lover behind him. Unaware that his softer side had been caught. And all Eren could do was smile. Because this was what reminded him that this man, was worth it. _He was worth all of it._


	2. UPDATE//

NOT A CHAPTER // Sorry if you got excited, this is just a one-shot HOWEVER...it won't be for long......

That's right, I'm turning this into a multi-chapter fic! I'm super excited about this because I love learning about gangsters (I mean ones like The Krays - not...boys in hoodies xD), and I want to try and put all my enthusiasm into this. I'm going to be trying my best to make it as long as possible - I have a loose plot so far (one that I can alter and mold to my liking), but I do have all the characters set out ^.^ 

I'll include this one-shot as a chapter in it (it'll be much later in the story though), but yes - you'll all get to see how these cuties met and fell in love! 

I'm going to start writing up the first few chapters soon and when I post them I'll add another chapter/update to this with a link (for those who aren't subscribed to me). I hope you'll all read it once I start it going <3


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT #2

Here it is; the first two chapters of the full fic!  
[ I need a gangsta; to love me better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8212513/chapters/18820906)

The third chapter will be posted soon (hopefully). <3


End file.
